Skills List
Skills are features/abilities a player can use in a game. These can be trained and leveled up to gain perks or abilities for the skill. There are almost an endlish amount of skills a player can choose from. Each skill is categorised in either Non-Combat Skills, Passive Skills, or Combat Skills. Skills List Each player has 8 skill slots. Skills can be leveled up to 1000. Non Combat Skills Fishing - The effectiveness with which a player can catch fish. Higher levels catch rarer fish more often. Musical Instrument - The effectiveness with which a player uses an instrument. Sewing - The effectiveness with which a player can craft lightweight cloth, leather, and monster hide armor. Skinning - Allows a player to ensure that nothing goes to waste by removing the hides of dead beasts and amassing piles of fur and leather. Players can easily remove a slain beast's hide by ensuring that they have a skinning knife and hovering it over the beast for 10 seconds. The higher the skinning skill, the more likely your skin will won't tear when trying to skin it. Cooking - The effectiveness with which a player can combine ingredients to create varieties of food, some of which can have medicinal properties. Alchemy – Allows a player to use herbs to create strange, magical brews that heal, empower, and produce a variety of positive effects - invisibility, elemental resistance, and much, much more. Herbalism – Allows a player to carefully harvest the helpful and potent herbs found throughout the world. Blacksmithing - Blacksmiths utilize their expertise with hammer and anvil to craft deadly weapons, heavy suits of mail and plate armor, and other, more specialized items. Smithing anvils (and forges to smelt minerals) can be found in most towns and cities. Jewelcrafting - They craft rings and amulets, they can also turn gems onto items like weapons and pieces of armor, granting those pieces of equipment unique properties. Mining - Miners pursue valuable and useful ores, extracting them straight from the earth with their picks. High skill values are required to successfully retrieve the rarest minerals. Equipment Repairing - The effectiveness with which a player can repair equipment and tools. Metal Refining - The effectiveness with which a player can turn raw ore into refined ingots of metal. Beast Tamer – For taming and teaching wild creatures to accompany and fight with you. Only a single animal can be tamed at any given time. Familiar Recovery '''- A skill specifically for Beast Tamers. This skill allows the user the ability to heal a pet. Passive Skills '''Lock Picking - Allows the player to pick doors and container locks. The higher the skill level, the easier it is for the the player to pick more complex locks. Tracking - Raises effectiveness while hunting monsters. Can be used to pursue a player whose name is known by displaying their footprints from a certain time. Greater mastery of the skill will allow the user to see the recent footprints of nearby «Hiding» players. Listening - The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms. Detection - A sixth sense, allowing the player to notice enemies and secrets from a distance. Greater mastery allows detection of monsters in «Hiding» status and primitive booby traps, such as snares and pitfalls. Trap-Finding - Governs the chance to detect traps before they activate. At higher levels allows some traps to be disabled. Hiding - Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. Acrobatics - Determines a player's jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. Bottom level is the natural jumping height for the Player. Night Vision - The player can see better in darker conditions. X-Ray Vision - The ability to see through obstacles and walls. Max level can see through secure rooms. Does not work on clothes. Sprint - This skill is both an activatable burst of speed, and a passive increase in the player's effectiveness at dodging strikes. Extended Weight Limit - Increases inventory size and weight capacity. Combat Skills Parry - The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Maximum level makes it possible to destroy an item currently at less than half of the maximum durability; anything with a durability above that will not be damaged. Howl - Attracts the attention of NPC monsters and increases a player's Hate status effect. Often used by tanks to lure enemies to the player. Battle Healing '''- Recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. It can be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone. '''Meditation - Increases HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose. Martial Arts - For the use of a player's hands and feet in combat. Leather Equipment - For the use of pliable or molded leather armor. Allows for decent range of movement, but at the cost of defensive value. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments. Light Metal Equipment - For the use of more flexible metal armor. This type of equipment establishes a balance between average freedom of movement and defense. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments. Heavy Metal Equipment - This type of equipment includes armor like plate armor. While movement is limited, it comes with increased defense. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments.